No Need For A Title
by sexymonkey08
Summary: Imagine Stephanie Meyer had a daughter name Dawn who goes to Dartmouth and meets -Edward- Anthony. But Stephanie never told Dawn that she was actually Bella in her younger years. Well Dawn starts to fall for Edward and he is still hung up over her mom.
1. immune

**No Need For a Title**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Stephanie Meyer or the Twilight Series or Dawn; it belongs to Ally. I dont own anything T-T

**Dedication:**To my awesome English teacher Candy, who inspire me. Actually she just gave the assignment. And Ally who got me addicted to the series. Mariam for future reference ; )

* * *

**_Immune_**

"Mom don't worry. I'll come down to visit in a few months for Thanksgiving." my mom held me tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Sweetie, it's just hard for me to see my little girl grow up so fast and moving to the other side of the country." she pulled apart from me as her brown orbs met my bright green eyes. She then placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Mom don't cry. Think positive, at least you will have more time to work on your new book 'Breaking Dawn' while I go major in business at Dartmouth." she gave me a weak smile and pulled me once again into another tight embrace before I aboard the plane from Phoenix to New Hampshire.

"I love you, Dawn."

"I love you too, mom." While entering the terminal I glance back to see my mom waving bye to me, as she dried her tears away. Inside the plane I was in relief to finally leave this place. For some reason I've always hated Arizona, never really belong here. Never found my own cliché throughout all of highschool. I only had two best guy friends, wasn't really the one to have many that will backstab me in the future. Then again people had a problem about my sense of fashion and attitude.

I looked at my reflection on the window, my chocolate brown hair was cut short and was always messy. There was nothing special about me, but my eyes, I'm a 5'4 girl with a slender figure, with pale skin, and with a bad ass attitude that many people avoid. It's no wonder I was isolated in highschool, though Stephanie Meyer is my mom, I wasn't the one to spread the news to get popular._ 'All this thinking is giving me a killer headache.' _Not very long my eyes slowly drifted to sleep as I continue my clam flight to New Hampshire.

* * *

After landing I took a cab to Dartmouth's River Cluster dormitory, where I will stay in the French Hall. The River Cluster was located by the Connecticut River, furthest dormitory away from the center of the campus. In the lobby office I picked up my dorm key that had engrave '308'. It was pain to carry all my crap to the 3rd floor, but I was lucky that my room was right there after the stairs and the door was open. Carefully I walked in my room to see a short, freakishly skinny pale girl jumping out of her bed right when I enter. 

"Hi there! You must be Alicia. I'm Alexandra Hale, your roommate."she held out her tiny hand out. Her hair was shorter then mine and pitch black , her eyes were a color I've never seen before, a topaz.

"I like to go by my middle name Dawn. I like your contacts. They look so natural." I started deeply into her eyes and some how they seem to become a bit darker.

"Thanks. I went on a crazy shopping spree this weekend and oh my god check out these pair of shades."as she shield her eyes though the dark lens. "Well if you excuse me. I need to go do some errands." she walked out the door rather quickly.

"I wonder why I'm getting this weird feeling about that girl." I spoke to myself while I began to unpack.

The clock marked 11:54 P.M. and there was no sign of Alexandra and I couldn't fall asleep. I slipped on my black leather pants, high biker boots, and a knee length black leather jacket. Compare to the usual August nights it was starry night and a bit chilly, just the weather I love. I decided to take a walk on a trail along the Connecticut River, yet it did feel awkward walking in the dark by myself. Out of no where I heard the screams of an animal not so far away.

"Uh... Is anybody out there?" I shouted as I heard a crackling noise. "Is any one out there?" I demanded, turning my body in circles as I tired to pinpoint the origin of the noise. It was coming from the inner forest off the trail. I ran to the noise curious too see what vicious animal was out there, yet I was scared out of my mind.

"Dawn!" I jumped up two feet in the air to the sound of my name.

"Alexandra, what are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you had errands to do?"

"After I finish I just couldn't pass the chance to not go for a walk on this beautiful clear night. But we should get going, I think I heard a bear coming from the woods." she got a hold of my hands and pulled me to the trail, when I notice red blood on her crouch.

"Um... Alex... just to let you know I have tampons if you need any?" she started at me blankly.

"What's a tampon?" her voice sounded so... clueless like a 7 year old girl.

"You gotta be kidding. Every girl our age should know by now what a tampon is. Do you at least know what a period is?"

"Yeah, it's that thing every girl gets once a month. What does that have to do with a tampon?" she look so innocent, so lost.

"Well a tampon is used for... It's getting late and lets get going before that bear has a bigger appetite." Thank God I was able to get off that subject before she asked where babies come from.

One thing I learn about Alexandra on the way to the dorms was that she is really talkative.

"Oh I love the way you smell." Alex randomly said out of the blue as I enter the room.

"Uh... Thanks but I have no perfume on just soap." Awkward with a capital A. I kicked off my boots and changed into a pair of sweats and went straight to bed. "Night Alex." as my eye lids got heavy.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." in a elegant voice that force my eye lids to shut and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to the sweet voice coming from a guy though his shouting, that kept luring my attention. I sat up listening to the boy's beautiful voice, but my brain couldn't process the words he spoke. 

"Good afternoon, Dawn." Alexandra greeted me cheerfully.

"Afternoon? Don't you mean good morning?"

"You know it's pass 1" she points at my clock '1:14 P.M.'

"Oh crap I'm freakin late to finish my registration." I didn't care if there was a boy in the room, I threw off my sweats and quickly pulled up my leather pants and boots and sprinted out the door. As fast as I could I arrived at the registration office with only a couple of people if front of me. In a couple of minutes it was my turn.

oXoXoXoXoXAlexandra's POV XoXoXoXoXo

"Who is she?" the boy demanded.

"All I know is her name, Alicia Dawn Meyer."

"Well why does she smell like Bella? Answer me!" his eyes were darkening the more we spoke about Bella, his true and only love. She left him a few years back.

"Last night when she came in the door I couldn't handle it and went straight off to feed. I was wondering if you were able to read her mind when she woke up?"

"That's the main reason I was concern about her. I wasn't able to read her mind."

"What? But the only person who is immune to your ability is Bella."

"That's why its is strange to find someone else who is immune to my ability." hm...

"Unless– "

"NO! That can't be it!" he shouted as his eyes turned onyx.

"Well why don't you give me another explanation."

"Look I don't think its genetic, so it can't be Bella's child. Remember I was able to read Charlie and Renee's mind. She is just gifted to be immune to my mind reading. So can you see anything in her future?"

"That reminds me, last night I went hunting and Dawn almost caught me. I've been trying to focus a lot to have a vision of her but nothing."

"We're going to have to investigate her background life. Well if we can't find out with our powers then we will have to do it the 'old school' way." All of a sudden there was a loud door slam, it was an angry Dawn, who though her books on the floor and dropped on to her bed.

oXoXoXoXoDawn's POVoXoXoXoXo

"What's wrong Dawn?" as Alexandra picked up my books, placing them on my desk.

"I got there too late and the classes I register for were only available during the night. I just had to major on business." I complain.

"Come on it can't be that bad. At least you know two people who have night classes and one majoring in business also." a tall, slender boy with bronze hair and very pale skin like Alexandra, put his arm around me and winked. First instinct.

"Go fuck a duck! Stop trying to dazzle me and get the hell off me. I don't even know who you are." as I pushed the boy away from me.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry. This is my brother, adopted brother Anthony Masen. Anthony this is Dawn Meyer." Alexandra quickly introduce.

"Sorry about right now. I didn't mean to piss you off, just trying to help." he apologize.

"Well you got me in a really bad mood." then my eyes met his dark orbs as they started to stuck out all my emotions, calming me down with those hypnotic eyes.

"Aw... Dawn has a crush on my little brother." Alexandra teased.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on your brother, I've just met him." I blushed at the embarrassment of Alexandra catching me starting at her brother.

"I have to leave." with no tone in his voice, he ran out the door.

"Aw... You scared him away." with a cheesy grin on angelic face.

"Dude your brother is so weird." and cute, "I can't see myself with a guy like him."

"Well what kind of guy do you see yourself with?" that question made me think. Technically I've never dated someone, always seen them as friends.

"Well... someone who is one of a kind, like every girl looks for." this is hard to explain, especially to someone who has no clue about what a tampon is.

"Hint, hint my brother." she just won't give up.

"Why do you incite so much."

"Because you guys would be great for each other."

"Gosh, this is going to be a long year." as I lower my head in disbelief.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay!!! i wrote this in under a week. Thats because it was this weeks assignment to write a short story and i thought of printing one of my one shots but i told my teacher about this idea i got and some friends so they were all like go for it. i've been wantign to write some thing for Twilight, so here it is my first chapter. But don't expect quick updates i have a life :) well have to go to bed, sorry i didn't write more. 

-cyber pokes to all who read this- Audry


	2. Face Down

**A/N:** Follow my flow here readers. Edward and Alice, fake names are Anthony and Alexandra. Well in the book they all go by different names. Also the blood on Alice's (Alex's) pants is animal blood not her period. Inspired Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Dedicated to my editor Tony and my buddy Coco, just because I can :) Also to Meerkat who need to freakin update something.

**Face Down**

"Alex, your brother Anthony is a freak. Today I caught him staring at me, again. I mean there are so many girls who throw themselves at his feet, literally, and he just ignores them." I complain.

"He really likes you. You should be honored. It's been twenty years since he loved someone." Alexandria replied.

"Twenty years!? But he is only eighteen!" I pondered how that would be even possible.

"Oh-uh I ... Did I say twenty years. Sorry I meant to say that it _feels_ like twenty years. Not has, feels." She emphasized the word 'feels.'

"It's weird. I'm not an expert in boys or love but the way he stares at me is not just a love sickness but ... hurt and confused… and ... it gets to me, like I know what he is going through."

"Ooo... someone is in love." Alex teased.

"Shut up! I've only known him for what, two weeks. Plus we don't even talk." I stated indignantly as my cheeks got hot, not because I thought of him more than a friend, but due to the embarrassing spotlight Alex shone upon me, which was commonplace most days.

"Well if someone would give him a chance then maybe you would find out you two have more in common then what you think."

"Look, Alex. I'm not searching for a boyfriend. I don't need one to be happy!" I shouted angrily.

With a hurt look on her pixie face, she mumbled. "Have you ever been in love?"

I froze and thought about it. Staring at the ground I shook my head and mumbled "No…"

"Well Anthony has. Only once and it was the best time of his life. Well… until she left him without an explanation, while they were engaged even."

"He was engaged!?" I shouted in shock.

"Shhh... keep it down." Alex whispered.

"But he is only eighteen! How can he be thinking of such a commitment? I would have been terrified too. Shoot, I would of done the same thing that girl did."

"You don't understand. That was his first love, and there were more conflicts than the marriage part. I... I have said too much. Just don't say anything." She muttered as she sat on the rim of the water fountain which illuminated the dark night sky.

"So have you… ever been in love?" I inquired while sitting right beside her. All I could hear in the silence was the water pouring down and then a playful smile formed on her lips.

"Yes and still am. You have no idea what you are missing out on. It makes life worth living longer, just to be with that special person."

**"**Not everything in life is perfect. Take my mother for instance, she is a single mother."

"She made a mistake, but there is always that true love worth waiting for."

"You don't understand! Though my father left my mother and I, she still can't get over him. He is causing her so much pain and it hurts me to see my mom in that condition." A few tear drops managed to get through my eyelids as I sulked through the sentence. I quickly rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. I didn't want Alex's sympathy.

"Why the fuck was your phone off last night!?" Boomed an angry male voice from the other side of the fountain.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was at the movies with my cousin Jojo." Pleaded the girl

"How the hell was I supposed to know. For all I know you could have been fucking some other dude behind my back. Wait, was it that blonde usher from last week. I saw the way he looked at you."

"No, I would never cheat on you, baby. I was just at the movies with my cousin."

"And how come I haven't met this so called 'Jojo.'" he hollered.

"I just found out recently at my mother's funeral."

"That was more then a month ago. I should have met her by now." a smack was then heard. Alexandria's countenance blanked over.

We slowly sneaked to get a better vantage point to see what transpired. The guy that was shouting at the girl was a tall, athletic, white male with short brown hair. He wore jeans and a letterman's jacket. The girl who had her hand over her red cheek was really pretty, tall and slender, with dirty blonde hair that flowed all the way down her back. Her skin was a light bronze and she had hazel eyes with brown and blue. It was a shame such a pretty girl chose filth like him.

The argument between the two continued and we both stood motionless, listening to every word.

"I'm sick of your lies, Mandy." he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Eric, why don't you believe me? I'm telling you the truth. I love you too much to hurt you." She pleaded for his trust, as a stream of tears and chunks of mascara trailed down her pink cheeks.

"Bitch, why don't you tell me the god damn truth! There is no Jojo! I've met like your whole family and there never was or will be a Jojo! Argh... sometimes I just wanna..." as he grabbed her wrist with strong force, that caused her to fall on her knees and beg to be released. I couldn't watch a defenseless young girl get abused by her abusive boyfriend.

"She said let her go you jerk!" I shoved him away from her, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He got up from the pavement with an indignant red face.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You don't even know what's happening here." Eric snorted.

"I'm not an idiot to be unable to identify a jealous guy beating on his girl over the smallest and stupidest thing." I stood firm as he stared me down in disgust.

"Baby, come on lets go back to your dorm." Mandy tugged on Eric's arm and turned her attention towards me. "I'm sorry but you got things wrong. Eric was trying to shoo a bug away and accidentally hit me. But we will be on our way now." Does she think I'm retarded?

"Stop lying to cover up stuff. He does not love you, if he beats you and cause such pain." I state, almost angrily.

"That's it!" Eric pushed Mandy aside and was about to swing at me. I couldn't move, my feet were numb; I was overwhelmed with shock my emotions mixed with terror. I closed my eyes but nothing came, no pain, not even a slight pinch. Frightened, I open my eyes slowly and then to my surprise the person I least expected was standing right in front of me, Anthony. He was standing in between Eric's fist and me, the fist in his hand.

"Mandy, don't be afraid to leave him if he causes you so much pain." Anthony spoke smoothly.

"He does love me. More then anything in the world!" she snapped.

"Really? Did he really love you last week after the movies when he saw you hugging one of your guy friends that you happened to run across? Wow, if love means he needs to beat you because he though it was a secret lover of yours, then I guess so. As for you, Eric, do you have any idea what you are doing? You say you love her and yet you don't trust her."

"You sick bastard! Have you been spying on us!?" Eric went for another punch, but Anthony was quick and restrained Eric's other hand in a sharp grip.

"Anthony, do you even know who they are?" I asked. Not a word was uttered but an evil grin instead. I was intimidated. Anthony tightened his grip on Eric's hands which caused him to fall on his knees with cries of pain filling the night. How could Anthony enjoy such pain from another person? How can his sister, Alex, just stand there so calm?

"That enough, Anthony!" Mandy cried.

"As you wish." he released the crushed hands. Scared for his life, Eric took off running, leaving Mandy by herself with three unknown people on the cold pavement. 'Geez, what a boyfriend.' I thought sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, you got to understand that's not love. You got to let him go." Alexandra hoisted her up.

"B-But you guys don't know him as I do." she stammered.

"I know he doesn't love you. If only you knew all the things he does behind your back. The lies he has told you and you believed him in a heartbeat." she broke down crying, trying to cover her ears, but she still wanted to know more. Anthony knelt down and placed his pale hands on her shoulders. "Mandy, I understand he was there for you when your mother died." She suddenly stop sobbing and her eyes widen is shock. "I know everything that has happened. It's not your fault for her death; you two didn't know what you happen if you were to get angry, like you did that night. You had no control over yourself." She kept drowning herself in his golden eyes, swiftly she cling on to his neck crying, it was all her fault. Anthony placed his arms around her, comforting her until she was okay.

"Dawn, can you help Mandy get to her room carefully? I need to speak to Alexandria privately." Anthony asked.

"Sure. Come on, Mandy." I cooed.

**---Alexandra POV---**

Edward and I waited patiently until they were out of sight.

"Did you smell her!? God, she reeked as bad as Jacob."

"That's the thing I wanted to speak to you about. We must watch for any changes she develops in the near future. Apparently she has no clue what is becoming of her. Stay close to her Alice and inform me of any warm feelings or arguments. We can not allow her to get angry in a place like this." Edward said with an air of authority.

"Edward, at times I'm jealous of your ability. Mine doesn't work with people like her, and yours will work on anyone."

"Not Dawn." he sighed. "She reminds me so much of Bella... Have you found anything new?"

"Nothing interesting. Edward, I think you should take your own advice and 'let _her_ go'. This relationship you are attempting to forge is becoming unhealthy for you."

"What does it matter I'm dead!" he snapped. I stood there, flustered, but the feeling was nothing new. It's the same old thing that has been going on for a while. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." I muttered. I then ran full speed to the dorms, but to my surprise Edward wasn't in front of me. A vision came to me. Edward was still at the fountain, now sitting on the edge stirring his finger in the icy water, muttering Bella's and Dawn's name.

**A/N:**  
Wow last time I updated was four months ago. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. But I'm expecting for more chapters soon, and by soon I mean like in a week or two. So please look at the blue button to your lower left and click to review.  
**-Audry**


End file.
